Lights and Music
by Sempiternal-Silence
Summary: Duncan is a bartender at a well-known New York City club. Gwen is an art student, going to the club for a bachelorette party. What happens when the meet? Rated M for later chapters...
1. Gwen

**I despirately wanted to write and Duncan and Gwen story, I just needed inspiration for it...The whole story will be told from Duncan's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tonight was really busy. I didn't even get to take my smoke break. Fridays are always packed with really hot girls and their dates. Since I work behind the bar, I can flirt with whoever I want, just as long as the guys they're with don't see it. I'm not in the mood to get into a fight and get fired. I need this job more than you realize. I watched a fight break out near the deejay's sound equipment. The head bouncer and my best friend, Geoff Harding, ran over to them and escorted both out of the building. I laughed to myself quietly and flipped my dark hair out of my eyes. A girl with huge boobs and bleach blonde hair walked over to me and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Can I get a martini?" She asked. She sounded a bit drunk already.

"Sure, coming right up."

I grabbed a martini glass and poured some vodka into it **(I have no idea how to make an martini...)**, then put an olive, a straw and a tiny umbrella into it. I handed it to Blondie.

"Thanks, cutie. Can I give you my number?"

I shrugged. I usually don't go on a lot of dates, since I'm always working. She wrote a few numbers down, then her name. "Here. Call me anytime you want..."

I took the piece of paper and looked at it. Lindsey...She sure didn't look like a Lindsey. The music was turned up even higher than it already was. Jeez...Another reason I hate fridays? I always go temporarily deaf. But, like I said, I need the money. And this job pays damn good. I looked around at all the couples dancing and grinding. I wish I could be like them. Enjoying the music, not giving a shit about how you look or how drunk you are. I watched a huge group of girls walk in. They were all wearing short, tight black dresses, exept for one. This one intrigued me. Her hair was short, not even reaching her shoulders. It was dyed blue and black. She was dangerously pale, like she was about to pass out or something. She wore a long white dress with black combat boots. I liked her style. She didn't belong with those preppy looking chicks. She belonged with someone like me. The girls were screaching at the top of their lungs. I kept staring at the girl. She was really cute. I mean, like _really cute. _

"Sir...hello? Excuse me?"

I snapped over to a guy who was staring at me. He had long, black hair, similar to mine, exept he didn't have long bangs. He didn't look too pleased. I wondered how long he had been standing there. Huh. I guess I didn't hear him.

"Yeah? What can I get for you?"

"Vodka on the rocks."

I pulled a glass down and put some large ice cubes in it, then poured Absolut into it. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." He staggered off to the same group of girls that I had been staring at. He was flirting with what looked like the head of the group. She seemed to enjoy it, then the rest of the girls, minus the one with the combat boots, joined in on it. The head, let's call her Red Heels, said something to Combat Boots, but I obviously couldn't hear it. She stepped away from the group and started walking over to me. Oh my gosh. What do I say? Come on, Duncan, act cool!

"Can I just get a glass of water?" She asked. She was extremely quiet and shy.

"Yeah, sure." I took down a small glass and poured some ice cold water in it. "So, what brings you here? Just partying with the girlfriends or something?"

"Kind of...More like a bachelorette party. Heather, the one with the red stilletoes, insisted on coming here. I don't really like mainstream. I'd prefer a rave or something like that. Maybe with Breathe Carolina blaring our of the speakers."

"I love Breathe Carolina! What's your fave song?"

"Either 'Wooly' or 'Blackout'."

"Niceness. I'm Duncan, by the way."

"Gwen. Nice to meet you."

"Same to you."

* * *

**So, how'd you like it so far? I realize it's kinda short, but I came up with this on the spot. Please, review!**

**Skyy~**


	2. Blackout

**Thank you for the reviews I received! **

**To xandra19: You will soon find out... ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Series. But, if I did, Duncan and Gwen would've gotten together in the first season. **

* * *

The girl with the red heels, Heather, came over to where Gwen and I were talking. She looked a bit tipsy. I looked over at her.

"Heather, what's wrong?"

"Gwendolyn, you should be out there, dancing, enjoying yourself. Not talking to this punk ass bartender. Come on!" She started tugging on Gwen's wrist.

"Heather, stop. You just go back with our friends. I'm fine."

"Okay, whatever, weirdo. I'm going to tell Trent what you've been up to..." She trailed off, then skipped back to the other girls.

I looked back to Gwen. "She's an interesting one, huh?"

"Yeah...She's been my best friend since elementary school."

"And can I ask...Who is this Trent fellow?"

"...Just a friend. We go to school together."

"Uh huh...I see. Where do you go to school?"

"The New York Art Academy not too far from here...What about you? Where do you go?"

"I quit college. Couldn't afford it. Decided to get a job here, since I ain't moving back home any time soon." I cleaned a glass, then put it in the racks above me.

"Mmm...That bites. Where are you from?"

"Colorado. You?"

"Minnesota."

I cleaned another glass, then adjusted my collar. "How old are you?" She asked.

"23. You?"

"Same."

She looked over at her group of friends. "If you want to go with them, I'm not stopping you." I told her.

"Nahh...They can have fun without me, I don't give a rat's ass."

I laughed. "Instead of hanging out with your drunk as all hell friends who won't even remember tonight, you'd rather hang out with a deadbeat bartender?"

She blushed. Well, I couldn't really tell because of the flashing lights. "If you want to put it that way, sure. I'd rather hang out with you."

"Hah, alright. Cool."

That Lindsey girl came back over to me to get herself another drink. "Here ya go." I said.

"You wanna come back here and sit next to me?" I asked.

"Sure. But, I don't want to get you in trouble..."

"Fuck, I don't care."

"And if you get fired? Where are you going to go then?"

"Again, I don't care."

She shrugged. "Fair enough."

I moved a chair next to me and she reluctantly sat on it. She was still watching her friends. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

I stumbled on my words a bit. I wanted to ask her out. But, what if she had a boyfriend? Or worse, what if she's married? I checked her left hand. There was a ring, but it didn't look like an engagement ring. I kicked the box of glasses near my foot, then looked at her.

"Do...you want to go out sometime? Like as friends..or something?"

"Just friends? Sure! I'd love to!" She handed me her cell phone. "Give me your number and I'll give you mine."

"Yeah...I don't have a cell. They're too expensive these days. How about I give you my e-mail address? That's the only way to get ahold of me now.."

"Okay, sure." She pulled up the 'Notes' file on her iPhone and gave it to me. I quickly typed in "askingalexandriafreak" then handed her phone back. "Thanks! Expect an e-mail from me soon, alright?" She stood up.

"Where you going?" Jeez, I sounded overprotective.

"Heather's waving at me. She wants me to dance with her. I don't want her to be mad...I'll talk to you later, Duncan."

"Okay. Later, Gwen."

I watched her walk off to Heather. She looked damn good in that dress. I wondered how she'd look out of the dress...I quickly put _that _image out of my head and went back to cleaning glasses and watching Gwen and her friends dance. I hoped I didn't look like a freaking creeper. The drunk as hell guy that I had served earlier was walking over to Gwen and her friends. I could hear most of what he was saying. I mean, he was yelling, after all. Gwen looked surprised to see him. Huh, I wonder why...Heather was talking to him. Something about how she was flirting with the guy serving the drinks. Shit, that's me. But, the guy was probably too drunk to fight me. He continued yelling at Heather, then at Gwen. I put the glass I was holding on the table and told the other guy I was working with, Scott, to watch over things while I was gone. I stepped in front of the guy, shall we call him...Drunk Bastard?

"Okay okay, what's the problem here?" I asked calmly.

"Nothing. Just mind your own business." Drunk Bastard said. His breath reeked of beer and marijuana.

I turned to Gwen and Heather. "Ladies? You mind telling me?"

DB shoved me. "Get away from my girl, you hear me?"

I stood in front of Gwen, making sure he didn't punch her or something. I know first hand what it's like to be so drunk, you don't even know what you're doing anymore. But, more on that later.

"Dude, I think you need to get out of here before you do something stupid." Geoff, who was now behind me, said.

"You can't tell me what to do, asshole." DB slurred.

Geoff pulled on his wrist and started dragging him to the door. Everyone was staring at us. Why did this guy have to make such a big scene? I glanced over at Heather, then Gwen. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Heather said. Gwen nodded. I started walking back to the bar when Heather's words stopped me all together. "Why did you agree to marry that idiot? Do you _want _to get yourself killed?"

Waitwaitwaitwaitwait. Gwen and _that guy?! _Okay. Okay, Duncan, calm down. You can't get worked up over a girl you just met. I clenched my fists up and closed my eyes tightly. "Duncan, are you okay?" Gwen asked. Her voice sounded distant. Great, I was on the verge of a blackout. When I get really angry and/or upset, I blackout and I don't remember anything that happens during the blackout. Which isn't a good thing. It's the reason I got kicked out of my high school back in Colorado. I didn't graduate from high school because of it. I ran away from home and came here. Went to community college, but realized a few months later that I couldn't afford it. You know the rest from there. I heard somebody, maybe Heather, yell, "Somebody, get help! call an ambulance!" I dropped to the floor. Someone picked me up. This wasn't one of my major blackouts, thank God. I've had worse, especially when I drink too much. I was placed on what felt like a bench and cold water splashed on me. My vision cleared instantly.

"So, if that ever happens to him when he's with one of you, that's what you need to do." Geoff said to the girls. I looked around.

"You brought them to the guys' locker room? What the hell is wrong with you, Geoff?"

"Well, I couldn't bring you to the girls' locker room. Duh..."

I stood up slowly. I was still a little dizzy and there were some black spots couding my vision. "That wasn't a full fledged, full scale blackout, I hope you realize that." I said.

Gwen was staring at me. I couldn't bear to look at her. I was still too upset. Why didn't she tell me that she was engaged? She led me on...I couldn't believe it. I stopped myself. I couldn't blackout again. I looked at the ground. "Uhh..Gwen. you mind taking him to his apartment?" Geoff requested. I didn't object.

"Sure."

I walked out of the locker room to the back door. Gwen slowly followed me.

"Where's your car?"

"Don't have one. I take the train or walk sometimes."

"Which would you rather do?"

"I want to walk so I can clear my head."

"Okay...I guess. I'll just make sure you don't pass out, okay?"

"Sure."

We walked in the direction of my apartment building. It was a few blocks from the club. I was starting to get dizzy again. Gwen caught me.

"Are you sure you can walk?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." But, I wasn't. I knew that. I wanted Gwen to be my girlfriend. There's no denying it. I flipped my hair out of my eyes and kept walking. Gwen was still behind me, holding my arm to make sure I didn't fall. I liked her holding me. Too bad I wouldn't be the one to hold her...


	3. Apartment

**I was having a bit of Writer's block, but then it cleared after taking a long drive. Note: Drives definitely help Writer's block. Also, listening to Boys Like Girls and reading Final Fantasy X-2 fics help, too. **

**About Duncan's hair length: I always envisioned that as Duncan grew older, his black hair would turn shaggy and fluffy-looking. Kinda like that guy, Justin Dolley. When he actually had long hair. You know who I'm talking about, yes? Okay, enough of me, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or its characters. But, I wish I did.**

* * *

I don't know how many times I got dizzy and almost fainted on the way home. I lost track at twenty. Gwen still managed to catch me every time. Maybe we should have taken the train...Eh, oh well. It was a nice night, kinda cold though. I didn't think to bring a jacket. I wondered if Gwen was cold...I got dizzy again, but managed to hold myself up this time. My apartment building came into view.

"This is it." I said quietly.

"Do you want me to walk with you to your apartment or what?"

"Fuck, I don't care." I said.

"Okay."

She ended up following me anyway. I was smart enough to take the elevator. I had to hold the bars on the walls so I didn't fall forwards. I hated it when I blacked out. I dug in my pocket for my keys. It took me awhile to unlock the door, but I eventually did it. I turned to Gwen.

"You wanna come in or...?" I trailed off.

"I guess. It's not like I'm doing anything else important."

"What about your...bachelorette party?" I growled out the last two words.

"I already texted Heather and the others. They're fine with it."

"Kay, whatever..."

We walked into my one bedroom apartment. I had clothing all over the place. Empty boxes of pizza lay underneath the couch. A glass of ginger ale, or was it pickle juice?, was on the coffee table. I don't bring many girls home with me, therefore, my apartment is a crap hole. And I'm not the most tidy guy... I went in the fridge and grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper. "You want one?" I offered. She shook her head, then moved some of my clothes off the couch so she could sit down. I opened the can, then poured it into a glass that looked somewhat clean. The window was open a little and a small breeze was coming through. The T.V was on, but at a low volume. Gwen stared at me, probably making sure I didn't fall or anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked when I went to sit next to her on the couch.

"About...?" God, she was clueless...

"About the fact that you're not single..."

"I thought you wouldn't care. I mean, we _did _just meet and we _are _just friends. I didn't think it was important." She crossed her legs. I put my glass down and slumped down into the couch cushions. I don't remember the last time anything was clean in this place. She was really starting to piss me off. I changed the channel to the New York Giants game. The were down by 18 points. Idiots...

"Back at the club...you were hitting on me, weren't you?"

I felt myself blush. Was it _that_ obvious? Must have been if Gwen managed to figure it out. "Kind of. Well, I was just trying to make small talk. Pointless small talk. Don't guys do that to you all the time? I mean, I do, so I don't know if it was hitting on you..." I rambled. I did that when I got nervous or when I was talking to a pretty girl. In this case, it was both. I sighed, then pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my pocket, along with a lighter. I lit the cigarette, then puffed a ring of smoke out.

"Can you not do that by me? Cigarette smoke gives me a headache..." Gwen said.

"Yeah, sorry."

I went out to the balcony. The breeze felt nice on my face. It brushed my long hair back and I shivered. Gwen was watching me, hopefully so I didn't fall over the balcony. 'Cause _that_ wouldn't be a pretty sight. I took another drag on my cigarette. I thought back to the last time I had a major blackout. It was awhile ago, actually...

**_...Flashback... Duncan-18 years old-Senior year of high school_**

_I was walking to my next class at school when someone threw what felt like a textbook at my head. It was Alejandro Cortex, the biggest douche on this planet. I don't know why he always picked on me. I never did anything wrong to him. Maybe he just thought I was weak or something...I don't know. _

_"Hey, pansy! Get over here!" He yelled out to me. _

_I ignored him and kept walking. That's what my mom always told me to do. Walk away and don't get involved. Especially if he's a jerk. Someone threw another book at me. I spun around. _

_"What the hell do you want?!" I yelled. _

_"Ooh, we got a feisty one!" His other friend, Lightning, said. The rest of the guys around me laughed. I hated being picked on. I was never the strongest person, so maybe that's why they didn't like me. Because I was weak. _

_"We just wanted to say the usual shit to you. Freaking fag." Alejandro said. The guys laughed again. I felt myself blush. _

_"I'm not gay, alright?"_

_"Yeah, right." They said sarcastically. "I've seen you hanging out with whats-his-name.."_

_"Noah? So what? He's my friend..."_

_"More like your **boy**friend..." Lightning said loudly. I blushed again._

_Alejandro punched my shoulder. Hard. "Stay away from us, fag lover. We don't want you spitting out rainbows all over us."_

_That's it. I've had it. I balled up my fists. They laughed. "Oh look! He's gonna try to fight us! How pathetic!" Alejandro said. _

_Like hell I did. I just can't remember it, because I blacked out pretty bad. Maybe I punched them and made them bleed really bad, I don't know. Because the last thing I remembered after the fight was me, boarding a train to New York. I never even said goodbye to my parents..._

**_Flashback ends_**

I went back inside after burning out my cigarette and thinking about the fight. I haven't thought about Alejandro or Lightning since that day. That fight is what got me kicked out of school. Have I talked to Noah since then? No. Sure, he's tried to contact me, but I haven't bothered to talk to him. And the next question, am I gay? No, but I'm bisexual. I like chicks more than guys, though. Guys are just too egotistical for me. I looked at the couch. Gwen was softly snoring. I should let her rest, right? I mean, I put her through a shitlicious day today. Might as well let her spend the night. I pulled a blanket off my bed and put it across her body. She stirred, but didn't sit up. I stepped softly to my bedroom and slid out of my uniform. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day...

* * *

**_Okay, yes I'm sorry I made Alejandro a jackass in this chapter. But, I felt like he was the one that should have tormented Duncan in his younger years... The fight was actually based off a fight one of my friends got into last year. And, yes, it was brutal. comments? concerns? reviews? I'll update soon, alright? I promise!_**

**_XxSkyyxX_**

**_I change my signature a lot, don't I? :)_**


	4. Feel The Music

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Also: I don't own Total Drama...**

**Also also: I apologize for the wait. I'm back at school now and it's hell in a bag...**

* * *

The next day, I woke up at about 12:30 p.m. with a massive headache. I didn't have to go into work until 11:00 tonight, so I had some time to myself. I staggered to my bathroom to get an Advil for my headache. Someone was in the shower. Then I remembered, Gwen was here last night. I took the bottle of Advil out of the medicine cabinet, then went to the kitchen to make something to eat. I dry-swallowed two pills, then pulled out some bread, meats, and two types of cheeses. They all looked edible. I hoped they were...who knows how long they've been in there. I started making myself a sandwich and turned the T.V. on. The news was on. I flipped through the channels. Adventure Time...News...Golf...Spongebob...H2O: Just Add Water...More Golf...Yankees game... I left that on, then went back to making my sandwich. The water in the bathroom shut off as I took a bite. Gwen came out, with her hair in a messy bun and a towel around her body. It didn't leave much to the imagination. I looked away, because I knew I was already blushing.

"Whatcha eatin'?" She sounded like that chick, Isabella, from _Phineas and Ferb. _I held up my sandwich without looking at her.

"I hope you don't mind that I took a shower..."

"It's fine..." My cheeks got hotter. Damn, I was really falling for this girl..Why? I just met her. I've never known a girl like her. She's smart, independent, and caring. But, she's not mine to hold. I have to remember that. And if Trent ever finds out that I have a thing for his girl, he'll probably kill me, no doubt. And I wasn't in the mood to start a fight. So, I couldn't continue to hit on Gwen. I went back to my bedroom to get some clothes. I picked out an old polo shirt and light blue skinny jeans with holes in the knees. I picked my sandwich up from the nightstand and went back to the living room, where Gwen still had the towel around her body.

"Do you want to borrow some of my clothes? I don't mind..." I asked. I didn't really want her wearing the same clothes she wore last night.

"I guess. But, they'll be a bit big on me, won't they?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Go in my closet and look for something you like. If you need a belt, they're in my drawer."

"Thanks, Duncan."

She went into my bedroom. It would be kinda weird to see her in my clothes. Well, that and she'd look damn sexy. There was a knock at my door. I flinched slightly and hoped it wasn't Trent or Heather. I opened the door, but left the chain on. It was only Geoff.

"Hey, you wanna hang before we have to get to work?" He asked through the crack.

"I'm kinda busy..."

"With what? Gwen? Damn dude, I didn't know you could bag a chick that fast!"

I blushed. "It's nothing like that! I guess she spent the night after I invited her up here. I don't remember much of last night."

"I assume you remember the blackout, though?"

"Unfortunately.."

"Yeah? And are you ever gonna invite me in?"

"Yeah, sorry." I closed the door, then took the chain out and re-opened the door. He walked in and plopped on my couch. He turned the T.V on to a football game. I sat on one of the stools that I have sitting behind the kitchen counter. Gwen walked out of my bedroom, wearing my old Alesana t-shirt and a pair of my jeans, which looked awfully big on her, like I had said. Geoff whistled. I threw a piece of French bread at him.

"Ummm...I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not..." Gwen said nervously.

"Sorry. He's a dick sometimes. Gwen, this is my best friend, Geoff. you may remember him from last night. Geoff, this is Gwen." I said.

They smiled at each other. Geoff looked like a total pedophile, though. Typical. I threw another piece of bread at him, but he ducked before it could hit him. He pointed at me. "I need to talk to you. In private, bro."

Great. What could this be about? Then again, I was afraid to ask. We went out into the hallway. Hopefully, Gwen didn't listen to us through the door, as I had in my younger years when my sister would be on the phone with her boyfriend.

"This chick is H-O-T. Like, seriously. And she's even hotter in your I bet she'd look even otter out of them...Too bad she's engaged to a psycho..."

I punched his shoulder. Hard. "Owww, dude. What was that for? I'm only speaking the truth." I punched him again. He deserved every punch I was going to throw at him.

"I know she's engaged, you don't have to remind me, dumbass. You've been in the same situation, haven't you? Eh...what was that girl's name...Daisy..? Devon? Oh wait...it was Dawn!"

This time, he punched me. "Okay, fair game. But, she wasn't engaged."

"Married..." I mumbled.

"Whatever man. It's in the past. You should just be friends with her, considering you'll never get it in with her." He told me.

"Thanks a lot, jackass."

Later that night, I went to work with Geoff. Saturdays are just as bad as Fridays. Except, there are more drunk girls and psycho guys who want to get in their pants. I popped the cork on a bottle of rum and poured a glass for myself. I shouldn't drink at all anymore. I mean, I'll have one glass, but nothing more than that. I'm one of those guys that gets really scary when he's drunk. I wish Gwen was here now. I need someone to talk to. Scott called in sick, so I was alone at the bar tonight. A few guys came up to me and asked for martinis. I gave them three and they proceeded to chase after a few girls standing in the corner. They looked like they didn't belong here. One wore her hair in a side pony tail and wore huge ass glasses, one wore an ugly pink jumpsuit and the last girl was in an extremely tight black and white t-shirt and a small pair of pink shorts. The guys were flirting with them. No offence to the girls or anything, but they looked like those desperate kind of girls who will bang anything that walks near them. I knew a few girls like that in high school. I glanced over at the girl who was asking me for a drink. I recognized her from last night. She was one of the girls who was partying with Gwen. She had short brown hair and wore a tight grey shirt.

"Hey, you were the guy who passed out last night! Duncan, right?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, that would be me..."

"I'm Courtney, one of Gwen's best friends. Nice to meet you." We shook hands. I handed her the drink she requested. She went back to the dance floor. God, she was a sexy dancer. I shook my head and took a sip of my rum. It was getting really warm in here. I slid out of my black polo shirt and left my grey wife beater on. Hopefully, the boss didn't get mad about it...I was watching the front door. People kept walking in. I mean, there were a_ lot _of people coming in, definitely more than last night. Like I said, Saturdays are worse than Fridays. I served a bunch of people, then went back to watching that girl, Courtney. She was flirting with some dude I've never seen before. Not like I'm jealous or anything. I've got my hooks in Gwen now. Speaking of which...I watched her walk in, wearing a different dress than she was last night. It was blood-red with jewels at the nape of her neck. Floor length, whisking around her like she was a mermaid or an angel. A mermangel, I guess. She walked over to me.

"Hey Duncan." She said as she sat on one of the bar stools.

"Hey. You're looking really good tonight." Was that a blush I saw creeping up on her cheeks?

"Thanks." She swirled around a few times, then steadied herself. "How long do you work tonight?" She asked.

"Same as yesterday, 1:30. Why do you ask?"

She blushed, this time even darker. "I was wondering if we could hang out or something."

"Yeah, Geoff kinda ruined it this afternoon. Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it..."

I looked around at the people dancing. I wish I could dance with Gwen...but I had so serve people drinks, even though I didn't really want to. I tossed my towel on the counter and flipped my hair. The boss came over to me, with a scared looking kid behind me.

"Duncan, I need a favour from you." He said.

"Anything." I turned to him.

"I need you to let Zeke here take over. He's new on the job and I want to give him a little experience. You can go on your break now."

"Kay, cool. Good luck, kid." I handed him my towel and grabbed my shirt to put it back on. I looked over at Gwen.

"You wanna dance with me?" I asked sheepishly.

"Uh, I guess. Although, I'm not much of a dancer."

"Just feel the music and follow me."


	5. After

**Guise! Thanks so much for the reviews! I have a quick request for you...On my profile is a poll. I'm in a predicament. I want you to pick one of the stories for me to write, then spread the word to your friends, alright? The story that wins will start sometime next week...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama..**

**Oh, and one more thing. This chapter is a bit naughty if ya know what I mean. But I think you got that from the name of the chapter. **

* * *

I sprung up. I was in my bed, with no recollection of what happened last night. Another thing? I was stark naked. Damn it, why couldn't I remember what the hell happened? I hoped I didn't do anything illegal...I rolled over to face the wall. I almost screamed. There was Gwen, also naked. She was covered in my blanket up to her neck. Her dress was lying on the floor, next to my clothes. She was fast asleep, with her arm over her head. Shit. What happened?! I rolled back over and plopped my head into the pillow.

And then, I remembered.

_We were a little tipsy. Okay, a lot tipsy. I wanted to have a good time, so we had a good time. No, a great time! I was holding her hand. She was singing and it was terribly off key. _

_"Sweat drips in my eyes...screams of lust we cry..." She yelled. _

_"What the hell are you singing?" _

_"A song! What did you think it was...A bible verse?!"_

_I shook my head and kept walking. Well, more like tripping, walking, then tripping again. _

_"Tonight you're everything...you are everything..."_

_I don't know if she was making it up or not, because it seemed real to me. Like it was coming straight from her heart. We went up to my apartment and she flopped onto my bed. Her ass was showing. She has a really nice ass, let me tell you. She had a black lace thong on. I wanted to rip it right off of her. I lay down next to her. She put her head on my chest. My heart was racing. _

_"As I wake from this perfect dream...I'll escape Eden's walls..." She mumbled. _

_Her hands reached across my body. She began to unbutton my black shirt. I felt a bead of sweat drip down my face to my neck. This wasn't supposed to happen. She's engaged already! And to a guy I can't stand. What if he finds out about this? Crap, now I'm worried. But, I let her touch me. I didn't care anymore. _

_"Can I not stay and live this life?" She said again. I stroked her back a few times before kissing the top of her head. She pulled her head off of my chest and kissed my cheek a few times, before kissing me on the lips. I kissed her back, slow at first, then more rough as I let loose. She sat up and straddled me. _

_"Duncan, we shouldn't...Trent...what if he-"_

_"Fuck him. I don't care anymore."_

_She came back down and kissed me some more. Apparently, she didn't care either. I ran my hands up and down her back slowly. She moaned and pushed her body into mine. I sat up a little and kissed her with even more force. I pulled her thong off and pushed my fingers into her. She cried out in pleasure and bit my lip. I groaned and put her back onto the mattress. The further I pushed my fingers inside of her, the more she moaned. She pulled at my jeans, trying to yank them off. I helped her by unzipping them. _

_"Hurry up and fuck me already!" She yelled. _

_"Alright, chill your tits!"_

_I took my finger out of her and pushed my dick up her vag. She screamed really loud and kissed me even harder. I honestly thought that I was in love with her at this exact moment. I stopped thrusting for a second. _

_"Gwen? I love you. I really do." I whispered against her lips. _

_"I think I love you too." She said..._

Oh my dear sweet Lord. Gwen and I had sex last night. And I can barely remember it. I shook my head and went into the bathroom. I grabbed a clean-looking washcloth off the pile of towels and soaked it in cold water. I looked at myself in the mirror. There were deep purple shadows under my eyes. Thank God I didn't have to work tonight. I wasn't sure what Gwen was going to do after I talked to her about what happened. When I went back into my bedroom, there was a note on my pillow. The bed was already made.

_**Duncan, **_

_**I don't want you to be mad at me. I left because I can't keep seeing you. I'm engaged. This would break Trent's heart if he found out about us. Do I like you? Of course. But, we need to remain friends. Okay, I know that's a bad decision, but it's the only thing I've got right now. When I said that I loved you last night, I don't know if it was really me or the alcohol talking. I don't know when I'll be able to see you again, but I want you to come to my wedding. It's in two weeks and I've written the details on the back of this note. **_

_**Again, I really am sorry it had to end this way. **_

_**Gwen **_

I turned the note over. On the back, it had the date of the wedding (9/27), the church (St. Xavier's Catholic Church), the time of the ceremony (4:30), and the reception time (7:00). I wasn't sure if I should go to this. I knew already that there would be sexual tension and unresovled feelings, but I had to support her, right?

* * *

**Eesh, that was short...**

**Okay, one more thing. The song lyrics? Not mine. I listened to that song a lot when I wrote this chapter. I wrote the song on my hand three times. I'm in love with it. Then I felt like I had to put the lyrics into the chapter. You know, I should probably tell you who it's by and the title, right?**

**Alesana "Apology" **

**Beware to those who can't handle screaming. It's very little (kinda) but you get used to it after a while. Good luck and I hope you enjoy the song! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come soon, don't worry. **

**XxKilljoyxX**


	6. Fight

**Yikes, it's been quite some time since I've updated. I kinda forgot this story existed. No joke. Anyways... here we go. **

**Hope you like it!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

I dropped the note on the floor. She left me? Well, I shoudn't be too surprised. She was kinda cheating on her fiancee with me. Do I want her back? Of course I do. Something about her just kept me wanting more. There's no way she'll come back to me now. I can guarantee it.

I started pulling clothes out of my closet so I could get dressed. I found a worn-out pair of shorts and a black t-shirt with a yellow face on it. I didn't want to do anything but cry. I really liked her. Maybe I was in love with her and it wasn't just the alcohol. I shook my head. I'm so stupid. I sunk down to the floor and screamed. She didn't want to be with me. She wants Trent more. I stood up and kiced the wall in front of me. I put a hole through it. Eh, oh well. Not like I'll be leaving here anytime soon.

Someone started pounding on the door. I groaned and went to the front. I opened it slowly. Geoff pushed past me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Wanna hang out?" He plopped on the couch and propped his feet on the coffee table.

"Not really..." I scratched my head and grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the fridge.

"You sure? I'm kinda bored at home."

"Don't you have Bridgette?"

"Nahh, she's out with her work friends. So, I came here."

"Can you leave? I'm not really in the mood to hang out right now."

"Awww, why? Did something happen last night?" He asked as he smirked.

"No." I lied, but I was pretty sure he could see right through me.

"Yeah right. You know you can tell me, dude."

I sighed. "I...I had sex with Gwen last night."

"Whoa wait WHAT?! That pale chick? Isn't she engaged?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but...we were kinda drunk."

"How drunk? Drunk like Bridgette at the bar a few weeks ago or drunk like me at the party last month?"

"Worse than you."

"Damn. Really? That must've been pretty bad..."

"Yeah, I guess. I don't remember much of it."

"How was she? In bed, I mean."

"Dude! I just got through telling you that I barely remember anything. You expect me to tell you how she was?!" I yelled.

"Sorry, dude." He looked hurt. I didn't mean to yell at him.

"Owww.." My head started to pound. I went to the bathroom to get some Advil. I dry-swallowed two, then went back to the living room.

"If you got down and dirty with her last night, then where is she?"

"She went home a few minutes before you got here."

"What did you say to her? 'I really want to do this again sometime?' Or... 'I never want to see you again.' Which one?"

"I didn't talk to her before she left. All there was left behind was a note."

"Can I read it?"

I went to my bedroom and picked it up from the floor. I handed it to Geoff and he read it out loud.

"'I don't want you to be mad at me.' Hah, yeah right. '...We need to remain friends.' Yeah, how's that going to work out? You already saw eachother naked!"

I groaned and went to the kitchen to fix myself a bowl of Cheerios. "'When I said that I loved you last night, I don't know if it was really me or the alcohol talking.' Ouch, bro."

I sat next to him and poured the Dr. Pepper into the bowl of cereal. It's not as nasty as you would think. I chewed slowly. "What the hell? She wants you to come to her wedding?" Geoff exclaimed. I nodded and swallowed.

"Yeah. You think I should go?"

"Hell no! She was the one who left you, not the other way around."

"She was with him first, though." I muttered.

Geoff punched my shoulder. "Yeah, but so what? It's obvious that she loves you more than that prick, Trent."

"You really think so? Then, why isn't she here with me? Huh? You tell me that."

He was silent. Score one for Duncan.

"Maybe...maybe she had other plans. With other friends...or something."

I sighed and chewed some more. I knew he was kinda right. She _did _leave me. I shouldn't go to her wedding, right? That would be too awkward. "Dude, I don't know. If she still wants me, then she can come and get me. I'm doen chasing for someone I can't have."

"Nice that you finally see it my way."

* * *

Unfortunately, Scott called in sick again, so I had to fill in for him. Eh, extra money doesn't hurt... I kept thinking Gwen would walk in the door, wanting to talk to me, but she never did. I watched the door as much as I could. I cleaned a glass and put it under the counter. I was still extremely hungover, so the loud music wan't really helping. Geoff was standing at the door, carding everyone that came through. I sighed and went back to cleaning. I really missed Gwen.

There. I said it.

I. Miss. Gwen.

I groaned and slammed my head onto the counter. She was never going to take me back. She was never going to come through the doors of the club. I slammed my head repeatedly until I started bleeding. Why did I have to be so stupid and fall for her? Why?!

"Duncan."

I looked up from the counter. Gwen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here with Trent. He wanted to let loose and party a little."

"Oh. Whatever." I said, uninterested.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the note this morning. I shouldn't have done that."

"Whatever." I repeated. I didn't care. I just wanted to work in peace.

"Duncan, can you please listen to me? I wanna talk about what happened."

"Yeah, you sure wanted to talk this morning." I spat. Okay, that wasn't nice of me. Although, she kinda did deserve it.

"I really am sorry left you. I just didn't want Trent to find out and-"

"Find out about what, goregeous?" Trent asked as he pecked Gwen on the cheek. She cringed a little, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Nothing. Just...never mind. Let's talk later, okay?"

"Nahh, babe, tell me now! I wanna know!"

She looked at the floor. "I should leave you guys to your...personal talk. Excuse me." I went to the other side of the bar, but I made sure I could still hear them talking. Gwen whimpered as I walked off. A few girls started flirting with me. One had crazy orange hair, the other had purple hair pulled into three ponytails. I flirted back with them, but it didn't mean anything.

"Can we just talk about this, Gwenny? You can trust me. I won't get mad." I heard Trent say.

"No. I can't...I just...I...IhadsexwithDuncan."

I dropped the glass I was holding. She...she told him. Oh, fuck, I am so dead.

"You little bastard. You think you can make moves on my fiancee?!" Trent yelled from behind me. I turned around.

"Trent, dude. I really am sorry."

"You will be."

He jumped across the counter and landed next to me in a crouched position. I was definitely going to need a blood transfusion after this fight. He started swinging at my face, but missed ever time. I kicked him in the stomach and he collapsed onto the floor next to me. He started to bleed from his nose. I laughed and kicked him again. Someone screamed and I looked to see that it was Gwen. Her hands were pressed against her face and she was crying. I shook my head and mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

I didn't notice Trent stand up from the ground, because the next thing I knew, I was kissing the filthy tiles. My cheek hurt like hell. I didn't hear what Trent said to me. I was too focused on my throbbing face. I stood up slowly as he hopped over the bar and put his arm around Gwen.

"Don't ever cross me again, got that?" He threatened.

"Ooh, I'm so scared..." I muttered.

"What'd you say, bitch?"

"Nothing. Just carry on with your lame life."

He walked off, Gwen in tow. I stood up and grabbed some ice out of the freezer. I pressed it on my face and groaned. I didn't want to fight with him. I didn't want him to find out either. I guess I have Gwen to blame for that one.

* * *

**Alright guise, that's it for me. Later, skaters :3**

**XxSkyyTheKilljoyxX**


	7. Love Is Impossible

**I had the biggest case of Writer's block for this story. Sorry for the late update. Really, I am...**

**There isn't much left of the story. Thank you all for sticking with me through this one! I love you guys *hearts everywhere***

* * *

Tomorrow's the wedding and I've decided that I'm going. I haven't told Geoff that I'm going, though. I know he's gonna be pissed. After the fight with Trent, I haven't spoken to Gwen. Right now, I don't really want to. I'll save it for tomorrow. I was walking, late at night, out by Central Park. It was kinda chilly and I was beginning to regret not bringing my leather jacket. I crossed my arms over my chest and shivered. I put the hood on my sweater up and continued walking. Hopefully, no one thought I was suspicious. I passed by the club. Lights were flashing through the door and the windows. I could hear the music from outside. I kinda felt bad for the people who lived around the club. Especially with the music. That would bother the fuck out of me.

I decided on going in to see Geoff, since he was working tonight. Maybe I would get a quick drink, too. I flashed my ID to the bouncer and walked in with a group of girls that were wearing dangerously short pencil skirts and high-heels. They looked underage, but it's not like the bouncer cared. They were hot. That's all he needed for someone to get in. Typical.

I put my hood down and walked over to where Geoff was standing, over by the Dj, to make sure someone didn't attack him. He noticed me right away.

"Hey, Duncan! What goes on?" He yelled over the music.

"I was just walking, thought I'd drop by and say 'hey'." I yelled back.

"Oh! Hey!" He yelled.

"Hey! You wanna step outside so we can hear each other?!"

"Yeah!"

We started walking towards the doors, but I was taken aback by Heather, who was wearing a sexy red dress. Behind her was Gwen, wearing a black floor-length dress with her combat boots.

"Duncan! Hey!" Heather called out. I gave her a little wave and completely ignored Gwen. I followed Geoff outside and I took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Want one?" I offered.

"Sure, what the hell?" I handed him one and lit it up, along with mine.

"So, what's up with you and Gwen lately? You haven't talked about her a lot recently."

I took a long drag and puffed out the smoke. "I don't see a point in obsessing over her. She doesn't want me, she wants Trent the douche bag." I took another drag.

"How come you're giving up so easily? I mean, she's right in there. Why don't you talk to her about what happened?"

"Dude, I can't. I don't want her to hurt me anymore than she already has." Another drag.

Geoff laughed loudly. "Duncan. You're gonna have to talk to her sooner or later. When's her wedding, again?"

"Tomorrow."

"So, it seems like it's going to have to be sooner." He laughed again.

I blew smoke into his face. "Gross!" He yelled.

I laughed. "Karma's a bitch, eh?" I laughed again and took a quick drag. Someone tapped my shoulder lightly.

"Duncan, can we talk?" She asked.

"Why?" I said coldly. Geoff snickered. I shoved my elbow into his ribs. He stopped immediately.

"I...I just want to talk. Alone. Can we go for a walk?"

I shrugged. "I guess." I blew out more smoke and walked down the sidewalk with Gwen.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"You're seriously asking me that? What the fuck? I mean, really, Gwen. You think I'm okay right now? You just broke my heart, ripped it out of my chest and stomped on it with your combat boots. You think I'm fucking _okay?!" _I yelled.

"I guess that was a stupid question..." She looked hurt.

"You _guess? _Do you know what it feels like to wake up in the morning, confused about your feelings for a girl you just met, who's engaged and you just had sex with her? Do you know what it's like to wake up without that girl next to you? And all that's on the pillow is a note, saying you weren't sure that you eally loved me? I mean, how can you love someone like Trent? He's an asscunt and I'm not afraid to say it in front of you. Or anyone, really. He can go fuck himself, for all I care. And why do you stay with him? Just because he's a 'decent catch'? Because he can take care of you? Gwen, I know I don't have much, but I can take care of you better than he can. I would never even think of hurting you. Never. I'm not like that. And, like I said before, I just met you, but I think I really do love you." I said. I was out of breath by the time I finished.

She was completely speechless. I was still breathing heavily. I sighed and sat down on the curb next to a parked car. She sat next to me.

"You...love me?" She finally asked after what felt like forever.

"Yeah..I think I do."

She looked down at her boots and sighed. "Duncan...you know already that I can't be with you. I love Trent. And he's been the one since we first met. I don't want you to be hurt, okay? Even though I know you will be. But, you'll forget about me. Move on to another girl that you meet at the club or somewhere else. Start dating, get married, start a family together, grow old together. I'm not the one you can do that with. Even though...I really want to be with you."

I jerked my head up. "Wait...what?"

"I like you, okay? But, I've told you this already. I can't be with you."

"Yeah, I get it." I stood up and started walking back to the club. "I need to go find Geoff."

She stood and walked alongside me. I tried to fight back tears, but they were stinging at my eyes. I let them fall freely. Gwen didn't question anything. She just knew.

* * *

**The wedding's up next. Might be the last chapter. Might not be. Who knows...**

**Guess you'll just have to wait and see :)**

**This Song Is A Curse **


End file.
